Playing Hard To Get
by yukimuraako
Summary: Amuto. Tadase dumped Amu. Now it's time for Ikuto to comfort her. But what if he gets her pregnant? And Ikuto asks Amu a question that will change her whole life. What's the question? And what's her answer? Amuto oneshot. Rated for kissing.


Chiyu: I'm back writing Playing Hard To Get!

Kirio: YOUR'E back!? I was the one that wrote the fanfics in this account!

Chiyu: WAS NOT!

Kirio: WAS TOO!

Chiyu: WAS NOT!

Kirio: WAS TOO!

AMU & Ikuto: *sweat drop* T-They don't own anything...

Amu laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Ne, Amu-chan, are you bored?" asked Ran. "Yeah" was all she said. Suddenly there's a knock on her balcony door. She sighed. "Must be the baka neko (stupid cat).". Amu was right it was Ikuto. "What is it now?" questioned Amu. "Don't you want me here Amu-chan?" said Ikuto with this smirk on his face. This time Amu's face turned red. "Wh-Who said you can come at the first place?". Ikuto moved closer to Amu. This time her face was sooooo red. "I just missed you you know." he whispered then bit her ear. "Baka neko! Y-You keep biting my ear!" This time he didn't answer. Ikuto moved towards her until he was on top of her and Amu was on her bed.

Ikuto moved his face closer to Amu's. "I love you. Please stop playing hard to get." he said to Amu. "I-I..." she stuttered. Then her phone rang. Ikuto got off her and Amu ansered the call. "Hello this is Hinamori Amu. ...Oh Tadase-kun!". Just hearing his name made Ikuto form a fist. "Huh? At the amusement park? Sure why not?". Amu said cheerfully._ 'Another date with that stupid kiddie king?!_ _Argggghhh'_ Ikuto said inside his head angrily. "Okay! Good bye Tadase-koi".Amu hang up. _'Koi?! when_ _did she started calling him 'Tadase-koi?!'_ Ikuto thought. Amu was searching for some clothes in her closet.

"Don't waste your time looking for clothes Amu-chan. Let me sketch!" said Miki to her owner. "Okay Miki! Arigatou!" answered the pink haired girl. Miki pulled out his sketch book and pencil and said "Drew, draw, drawn!" then started to sketch a design. "How about this Amu-chan?". she asked. "That's perfect Miki!" she exclaimed. "Youre really good Miki-nya!" Yoru kissed Miki's now blushing cheek. "T-Thank you Yoru-kun.". Miki said. Then he started to lick her face and Miki blushed deep red, while the other charas cheer him on. Amu bid good bye to Ikuto and her charas. "Bye enjoy your date." said Ikuto looking away. Amu noticed that his jealous so she ran up to him and hugged him, then ran to her door. Ikuto was left there frozen in place. Shocked by what Amu did. But was quickly snapped back by Yoru.

At the amusement park...

"Tadase-kun!" called Amu. Tadase put on a fake smile and they sat on the bench. "Amu-chan... I-I-I'm breaking up with you. I-I'm in love with L-Lulu. I-I'm sorry.". after saying that he left Amu frozen in place by what she heard. "W-What?" she mumbled to herself.

Ikuto was surprised when Amu entered her room crying. She ran up to Ikuto's arms. "Amu what happened?!" asked Ikuto. "Did Tadase hurt you?!" he said forming a fist. "Y-Yes he hurt me." she said between her sobs. "Where?!" he questioned. "H-Here." she pointed to where her heart is. "How?". "H-He siad he loves Lulu and not me. Then he walked away." she answered. Ikuto hugged Amu and said "Shhhhh... Tadase's a jerk for breaking up with you." "Thanks for comforting me Ikuto." she said while hugging him back. "Ikuto." she said. "Hm?". She answered by kissing Ikuto on the lips.  
At first he was shocked by Amu kissing him and they were lying on the bed. Ikuto flipped them over and bit Amu's lower lip. She opened her mouth and Ikuto slid his tongue inside. Amu welcomed the tongue and touched it with hers. They were french kissing. They broke the kiss when they heard Miki moan. Yoru and Miki were french kissing as well. They were shocked at first but smiled when they realized that it's not only them that is in love with each other. "I think I already moved on, Ikuto.". Amu said. "What do you mean?". Amu sighed and pushed down Ikuto gently. She kissed him again and unbuttoned his shirt. "I love you Ikuto-koi"

Amu woke up and she was naked. She burst into tears and that made Ikuto wake up. Also naked. "Ikuto what if I get pregnant?!" she said. Ikuto hugged her and said "Don't you want to have a family with me? he said with a sad tone of voice. "I-I want to but what about my parents? how will I tell them?" she said between her sobs. "I'll help you explain to them."."T-Thank you.". Then Ikuto kissed her forehead. "Will you be my wife?" he said holding out a ring. "Yes!" she said.

They went to the clinic and the doctor said she is now a mother.

"M-Mom... D-D-Dad... this is Ikuto he's my fiance."

Mr. Hinamori: Fiance?! Your getting married?!

Amu: Y-Yes dad.

Mrs. Hinamori: Your'e pregnant aren't you?

Amu: M-Mom how did you know?

Mrs. Hinamori: I'm youre mother. I know everything 'bout you. Ikuto-kun?

Ikuto: Sir, Ma'am, I love your'e daughter and we want to get married because of our love and the child.

Mr. H.: *sigh* Okay. But will you be responsible for her?

Ikuto: Yes sir. I will be.

Mrs. H.: It's settled then!

The day of the marriage arrived, and they even invited Tadase.

They were married.

After 6 years...

"Mom!" the twins called to their pink haired mother. "Yes sweeties?" she answered. The twins pouted and said "You pwomished ush you'll tell ush how you and Dad fell in woved with eachothew."

The twins are Chiyu and Hanah. Chiyu has pink hair, just like her mother but velvet eyes like her father. And she always carries around her favorite blue stuff kitty.

Hanah has her father's midnight blue hair but has her eyes are honey colored like Amu's. She also brings her favorite pink stuff kitty everywhere she goes.

"Oh, sorry mommy forgot to tell you." she said pulling the twins into a hug.

Let's just say thet she told the twins what you have just read.

Chiyu: So what do you think?

Ikuto: WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE A LEMON?!

Chiyu: La la la la la~ I'm off to write Tadamu~ lalalalala~

Ikuto: No! I-It's an ok story I guess...

Amu: OMG! The Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Stuttering?! OMG!

Ikuto: W-Was not!

Amu: There it goes again! OMG!

Kirio: YO! Whats happe- *sees commotion* *sweat drops*

Chiyu: *sweat drops* IKR...

Kirio & Chiyu: *sweat drops again but together* R-Read and Review...


End file.
